castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania Tales: 20th Anniversary Special
A Castlevania fan-fiction by victor-cardigan. Official Description In the year 1999, the Demon Castle Wars rage relentlessly, with Julius Belmont at the forefront of every battle. However, after a freak accident splits time, the ripples threaten to end not only the war but all of time itself. http://castlevaniafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Castlevania_LCD_Chronicles%281-bit_handheld%29 The Story * Read the story here on FanFiction.Net Established Characters Major Roles * Julius Belmont - Assaulting Dracula's castle during the Demon Castle Wars. * Saint Germain - Trying to put the pieces of time back together again * Henry Oldrey - Seeking refuge from his vampiric father in the hedge maze * Richter Belmont - Seeking to rescue Annette Renard and three other women * Maria Renard - Searching for the vanished Richter * Alucard - In one timeline, angrily hunting his father, in another one, trying to prevent his revival * Mina Hakuba - Trapped in Dracula's Castle * Juste Belmont - In the Skeleton Cave, searching for Lydie with Maxim * John Morris - Pursuing Elizabeth Bartley in Versailles and looking for Eric Lecarde. * Malus - Collecting Belmonts * The many forms of Dracula - Collaborating to use the time chaos for their own ends with their servant Death * Trevor - Seeks to destroy Dracula with Grant, Sypha, and Alucard * Soma Cruz - Wandering Dracula's castle Minor Roles * Christopher Belmont - On a quest to save his possessed son Soleiyu. * Reinhardt Schneider - Seeks to destroy Dracula * Graham Jones - Seeking to inherit all of Dracula's powers. * Hammer, Master Librarian, Cloaked Merchant, Merchant, Renon - trying to make a few bucks off of a few adventurers Original Characters * Corporal Neary - Corporal in the Demon Castle Wars who unwittingly causes all of time to become thrown into chaos. * O’Neil - Petrified Soldier under Neary's command * St. Germain's tea companion - Easily alarmed Chapter Summary Warning - Spoilers * Chapter 1 - Julius and Corporal Neary and his troops in the Clock Tower and Room of Clocks vs. Skeleton Swordsman, Mermen, Medusa Heads and a Chronomage. * Chapter 2 - Saint Germain and his companion near a village Clock Tower find that time has been broken * Chapter 3 - Henry and Richter in the Hedge Maze vs. The Gardener * Chapter 4 - Maria Renard is attacked by a Castlevania III-era Alucard in a Connecting Hallway. * Chapter 5 - Mina Hakuba and Juste Belmont in the Plant Castle vs. Rolling Eyeballs. * Chapter 6 - St. Germain and John Morris at the Top Floor vs. a Minotaur. John is lead into a trap by Malus, who has also lead Christopher Belmont and Reinhardt Schneider into a similar trap. The other forms of Dracula conspired and also killed the "pretenders" Soma Cruz, and Graham. * Chapter 7 - Richter, Henry, and many "merchants"s in the Long Library vs. Tome of Arms. Richter vs Trevor Belmont in the Colloseum. They are joined by Juste and Mina. * Chapter 8 - Saint Germain and Julius in the Room of Clocks conspire to defeat the Draculas. * Chapter 9 - SOTN-Era Alucard in the Castle Entrance vs. Zombies and Skeletons. He meets up with Maria in a Connecting Hallway, who now hates him. * Chapter 10 - Richter, Henry, Juste and Mina find Soma Cruz. They later find Saint Germain who uses his teleportation to gather all the heroes together. Soma ponders on the other heroes trust to him. Cornell, Grant DaNasty and Sypha Belnades join the group as they head to the throne room. * Chapter 11 - The heroes begin to battle the many Dracula's and manage to kill a few. A Succubus takes the form of Mina fakes her death to corrupt Soma. Soma ends up killing Cornell, Eric, Sypha, Juste and Grant as a result. All of the heroes fighting the Dracula's die. * Chapter 12 - Simon Belmont arrives and fights against an almagram of Dracula's many forms and seems to be outmatched until he opens a box containing a fairy that he purchased from Hector. The fairy revives all of the fallen heroes who begin to whip Dracula to agony. Simon grabs the Chronomage's damaged Chronometer and takes it to Saint Germain. Germain fixes the timeline so that the events of this story never comes to pass. * Epilogue - Saint Germain returns to his conversation with his companion from Chapter 2 and encourages him to publish the book he has written which chronicles one of Dracula's defeats. The companion is revealed to be Bram Stoker. Category:Fan Fiction